Alcanzándote
by Amber-Sunglasses
Summary: A los 13 años logró por primera vez a su ídolo frente a él, dejando que este con su cruel belleza destrozara sus sueños y le demostrara lo inalcanzable que era. Viktor se adueña de la pista, mientras Yuuri entre el público lo observa y nota lo imposible que su sueño es ¿Logrará realmente algún día patinar en la misma pista que el joven de 17 años al que tanto admira?
1. Tan lejos

La primera vez que apareció frente a sus ojos él brillaba igual que una estrella, de manera tan hermosa, elegante, agraciada y delicada, una flor única entre un bosque de espinas, roja de toda la pasión que desbordaba. Yuuri deseaba algún día poder ver a Viktor frente a él, sonriendo igual que siempre lo hacía frente a la cámara. Al cumplir los trece años al fin fue capaz de sentarse y mirarlo entre la muchedumbre que gritaba el nombre de su ídolo, que les dirigía la más bella rutina que les podía dedicar, sólo a ellos, a las personas que lo convertían en lo que era, lo que lo admiraban con tanta fuerza; pero Yuuri no lo veía así, él era diferente a los demás, él sabía que lo Viktor únicamente intentaba disimular la forma en que se adueñaba del territorio que al final de cada presentación declaraba como suyo, Yuuri lo sabía muy bien, y por eso lo admiraba, por defender su lugar con tanta confianza. Las voces ya no escuchaba, él sólo veía ese cabello plateado y brillante, que tan largo y suave parecía acompañar los agraciados movimientos, que para Yuuri eran imposibles de realizar, fue entonces cuando notó lo inalcanzable que Viktor era, no era que jamás lo hubiera pensado, fue tan sólo que la idea repentinamente lo golpeo en la cara, dejándole saber que quizás jamás podría patinar en la misma pista que el muchacho que tanto admiraba. Con la angustia hecha un nudo que se alojaba en su garganta, espero a que la presentación terminara, para ir al baño y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, una vez allí sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin para, no sabía qué hacer, su único sueño se veía repentinamente destrozado, todo por lo que había estado trabajando en ese momento parecía inútil, porque por mucho que pudiese cortar las espinas alrededor de la preciada flor, estás con el tiempo volverían a crecer, más fuertes y grandes, para dejarlo a él fuera del camino, encerrando otra vez la roja flor.

-Мои волосы беспорядок -suspiró alguien al entrar en el baño, lo que inmediatamente despertó a Yuuri de sus pensamientos, él sabía de quién era la voz, y no podía evitar el querer verlo, a pesar de que fuera de manera tan patética, deseaba tenerlo en frente, aunque fuese una vez.

Intentando secar su rostro, para no espantar Viktor, salió del baño aun refregando sus ojos con sus mangas, pero las gotas de agua salada seguían cayendo suavemente sobre sus mejillas rojas por lo irritadas de tanto que las había refregado. El adolescente, quién arreglaba su cabello, vio a Yuuri reflejado en el espejo cuando salió del cubículo- ¿Un admirador? -Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, animado como siempre, sabiendo que el muchacho era japonés al verlo y sabiendo también que este lo escucharía.

Yuuri si quiera podía levantar la mirada, porque las lágrimas seguían cayendo y él no podía detenerlas por mucho que lo intentaba- ¿Hey, por qué lloras? -Preguntó el muchacho volteándose a mirarlo con una sonrisa, para intentar animarlo- ¿No estás feliz de verme? -Preguntó mirando la camiseta de Yuuri que decía en letras grandes "VIKTOR", Yuuri no podía articular palabras, pero su esfuerzo por dejar de llorar y mirar a Viktor a los ojos hizo que su ídolo se inclinara para verlo mejor y esperar sus palabras.

-Lo... Lo siento -dijo largándose a llorar.

-Hey, no te pongas así -le pidió Viktor con una voz suave, dándole una mirada de preocupación, con la que intentaba averiguar que había hecho que tan brillantes y cristalinas lágrimas cayeran sobre aquellas mullidas mejillas- ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo conmigo para que te tranquilices? -Preguntó sabiendo que si se escabullía sería regañado por no estar allí cuando los ganadores fueran anunciados, pero en ese instante Yuuri invadía su mente con esas lágrimas que lo hacían lucir tan tierno.

-No puedo -musitó, mientras que Viktor intentaba secar las lágrimas del lindo rostro infantil, el cual parecía que jamás dejaría de derramar lágrimas. El adolescente estaba embelesado por Yuuri, que soltaba agua sobre sus delicados pétalos rojos, sólo para él, para nadie más que para él, igual que la pista, Yuuri no era para nadie más que para él.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó sin entender, intentando que el deseo de seguir viendo el rostro lloroso no predominara sobre su preocupación por el pequeño.

-Estás... Estás tan lejos de mí -susurró mirando a los ojos de Viktor, quien, sonrojado, observó la lúgubre expresión de Yuuri-, por mucho que lo intente, una y otra vez... no puedo, no puedo alcanzarte -dijo angustiado, volviendo llorar desconsoladamente-, no logró... llegar a tu lado -dijo entre gemidos y llanto, mientras Viktor no podía evitar el plasmar una enternecida sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

-La gente de Japón en bastante reflexiva -comentó sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de Yuuri, que lo miraba sin entender lo que el adolescente hacía, y aun así las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Tierna y suavemente Viktor secó las lágrimas del pequeño que lo observaba con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos- Lo lograras... Yo te estaré esperando -musitó el hombre dándole una sonrisa alegre y confiada, para luego guiñarle un ojo y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida-. Espero que sigas siendo igual de lindo para entonces -dijo antes de salir del baño, dejando a Yuuri sin saber que acababa de pasar.


	2. Junto a ti

Ambos guardaron silencio absoluto y se miraron a los ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas cuando en los brazos del otro cayeron al escuchar que Yuuri Katsuki era el ganador. La medalla dorada brillaba como nunca cuando la colgaron de su cuello, mientras que con una sonrisa alegre miraba a Viktor, quien, sin pensarlo mucho, entró en la pista y besó la medalla, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido nuevamente; Yuuri sólo reía alegre sabiendo que ambos estaban en la misma pista finalmente.

-Viktor -dijo para llamar la atención de su compañero en el altar, quien le dedicó una inmediata sonrisa-, antes de conocerte yo... -Yuuri, de repente, sentía todos los ojos sobre él, esperando a que dijese algo impresionante, incluso Phichit estaba pendiente de Yuuri, grabando la ceremonia con su celular, mientras lo transmitía en vivo.

Sentía que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo, pero antes de hacer de mover unos centímetros sus pies Viktor tomó la mano de su amante- Está bien -susurró besando su mano con una alegre expresión.

-Antes de conocerte aquella vez, estaba cansado de sentir que jamás sería suficiente, solía cerrar los ojos y decirme que mis sueños se volverían realidad, pero estaba dejando de funcionar -explicó sonrojándose, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Viktor, quien lo miraba emocionado, sin poder ignorar las mejillas teñidas de rojo que hacían ver tan tierno a Yuuri-. Pensaba en rendirme cuando tu... llegaste a mi vida -se esforzaba por mirarlo a los ojos, pero la seguridad que su pareja expelía y la constante sonrisa con que este lo miraba, le hacía todo más difícil de lo que creía, estaba rojo como un tomate y a momento no podía evitar bajar la vista-... tú-tú realmente cambiaste mi vida, me m-miraste al rostro y me dijiste que podía hacerlo, que me esperarías si era necesario. Prometo pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí... y por eso y-yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo -dijo para finalizar sus votos en un suspiro de alivio y poder dirigir la mirada a Viktor, quien seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez las lágrimas invadías su rostro, al igual que los de todos al rededor, sin poder creer lo bello que acababa de decir Yuuri.

Viktor miraba a Yuuri sabiendo que jamás querría estar lejos de él, sabiendo que lo amaba tanto que toda la fortaleza que había creado a su al rededor para que nadie lo dañase se había debilitado un poco el día en que vio aquel rostro lloroso en el baño tras la competencia, una sola dosis de esas lágrimas habían hecho que su corazón latiera más que nunca, incluso más que cuando patinaba. Y el día en que en su teléfono celular pudo ver nuevamente el rostro de la única persona que había logrado ir tan profundo dentro de su corazón y que incluso le había dicho que quería que lo entrenase en una fiesta, no pudo aguantar más, la espera tenía que terminar; y así fue, porque antes de que le fuera entregado el anillo, antes de comenzar la competencia, antes de todo, Viktor había dejado que la fortaleza se derrumbara sin darle ninguna importancia, porque daba igual si era Yuuri quién le rompía el corazón- Te aseguro de que no habrá más oscuridad en tu vida -dijo gimoteando, mientras su pareja limpiaba las lágrimas del pálido rostros-, porque si crees en ti mismo eres imparable, no me necesitas a mí ni a nadie, lo sé, pero cuando patinas enciendes mi corazón en llamas, y si alguna vez lo dejas no importa, porque yo estaré ahí, eso es lo que deseo, tener el privilegio de acompañarte por el resto de tus días, hasta que seamos dos ancianos que apenas recuerden sus nombres -dijo riendo, mientras Yuuri sonrojado y al fin llorando para dejar salir todo lo que había estado aguantando desde el comienzo, se escondía en el pecho de Viktor, y los invitados secaban las lágrimas que no habían dejado de caer desde que Yuuri había dicho sus votos.

-La firma de Viktor aquí -dijo entre gimoteos Chris, quien había intentado contenerse, pero no pudo evitar sucumbir ante los sentimientos de los dos enamorados y recordar a su novio que lo esperaba en casa, aún con un resfriado que la había durado toda la semana-, y la de Yuuri-chan aquí -sacó e pañuelo de su bolsillo para dar un suspiro de felicidad al ver ambas firmas allí.

-Ahora, por el poder que me ha sido concebido por el hombre que está atrás de mí -atrás estaba el hombre que se suponía que casaría a la pareja, pero de último momento surgió la idea de que Chris los casara, ya que era uno de los amigos más antiguo de los enamorados y quería hacerlo, y aunque el hombre se negó, ya que no era profesional dejar que cualquiera sin un poder legal lo hiciera, cedió tras la insistencia de todos-, los declaro marido y marido, pueden besar al novio -dijo mirando a Viktor y Yuuri, quienes se separaron para ver al otro a los ojos antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

\- ¡Yuuri, te amo! -exclamó Viktor lanzándose sobre Yuuri cuando separaron sus labios.

-Yo también -dijo Yuuri riendo y correspondiendo el abrazo.


	3. Algo Más

-Yuuuuuriiiii -se quejaba Viktor agarrado a la pierna de su esposo que intentaba salir de la casa-, no te vayaaas.

-Viktor, tengo que ir -le explicó el hombre, quién estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que su esposo lo detuviera antes de salir de la casa.

-Pero es muy solitario si Yuuri no está en casa -dijo tomando asiento frente a su esposo, justo allí en el suelo.

-Makkachin estará contigo hasta que vuelva -le indicó.

-No es lo mismo -se quejó haciendo puchero.

-No te pongas así -suspiró Yuuri lanzándose por un abrazo de Viktor, quien sonriente y sonrojado lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas-, volveré lo antes posible -dijo aun aferrado a Viktor, quien, algo triste, asintió.

No era sólo Viktor el que se sentía solo, sino que Yuuri también, ya habían sido dos años de matrimonio, pero seguían sin poder estar separados por mucho tiempo, era como si el tiempo se detuviese a sus alrededores cuando estaban separados, y la soledad carcomía sus interiores como antes lo hacía. A veces pasaban toda una tarde esperando a que otro llegase, sin hacer nada, sólo ansiosos por escuchar la puerta abrirse y la voz de su esposo resonando cual melodiosa tranquilidad en sus oídos.

El hombre, desanimado, fue hasta la cocina, buscando en linea la manera de hacer una deliciosa cena para Yuuri cuando volviera, lo único que lo ilusionaba cada vez que Yuuri salía era que cuando volviera descubriera que había aprendido a cocinar algo, pero, igual que siempre, el intento no fue más que un desperdicio de tiempo, después de todo, su torpeza sólo le permitía hacer ensalada y calentar comida preparada o instantánea; se sentía inútil, absorto por la horrible soledad que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más que en Yuuri y en cuanto odiaba que saliese por tanto tiempo, quería estar con él, quería poder acariciar aquel rostro que tan familiar se le había hecho en esos años, quería poder sentir el calor junto a él.

Sintiéndose más desganado que al principio, Viktor se estiró sobre la cama, esperaba a que Yuuri volviese pronto, pero entre juegos y vueltas sin sentido, el reloj ya daba las once de la noche y este seguía sin volver- ¿Qué le estará tomando tanto tiempo? -se preguntaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro sobre la cama- ¿Tú que crees que está haciendo Makkachin? -Le preguntó al perro, quién lo miró sin entender de que hablaba su amo.

-No lo entiendo Makkachin, aunque amo a Yuuri yo... siento como si algo faltase -confesó haciendo puchero, para luego hundir el rostro en una almohada-. Ahora mismo es... algo solitario -dijo sin sacar el rostro de la mullida almohada, mientras recordaba el hermoso rostro que tenía Yuuri cuando lo vio por primera vez en aquel baño. Pero era cierto lo que Viktor decía, había algo que aún se sentía vació dentro de ambos, y que los llenaba de angustia incluso cuando dormían uno pegado al otro, siempre había un espacio, un pequeño espacio sin llenar, algo que estaba atenuando el calor que compartían.

El teléfono celular de pronto comenzó a sonar sin parar por los mensajes que enviaba Phichit- ¿Qué sucede con esto ahora? -dijo antes de leer los mensajes en los que Phichit, que preguntaba si sabía por qué Yuuri no había llegado si se suponía que debían verse hace una hora en el bar, pero Viktor no tenía idea, además de que Yuuri no solía faltar a las reuniones con sus amigos, y mucho menos salir hasta más de las once cuando se reunía con estos sin la compañía de su esposo, ya que Viktor después se quejaba de lo sólo que se sentía en casa. Intentó llamarlo, pero no contestaba, Viktor no sabía qué hacer, inconscientemente estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Él no está viendo a alguien más ¿verdad Makkachin? -consulto preocupado, pero el perro sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado- Él no iría a ver a Chihoko ¿cierto? -pero antes de poder responderse la pregunta las lágrimas sólo comenzaron a caer- ¿Qué pasa si le sucedió en el camino? -gimoteó intentando parar las cristalinas gotas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, mientras Makkachin lloriqueaba junto a él lamiendo la mano de su amo.

No podía parar de sollozar, intentaba hacerse entender a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse tanto, pero no podía, sólo pensaba en cosas terribles, hasta que Makkachin levantó sus orejas, para luego correr hasta la puerta ladrando-¡Estoy en casa! -anunció Yuuri al cerrar la puerta tras de él- Whoa, Makkachin, no te lances sobre mí tan de repente -se quejó sin mucha convicción, mientras acariciaba al perro, que alegremente movía su cola- ¿Viktor, por qué están todas las luces apagadas? -dijo encendiendo la de la sala de estar, para pronto escuchar uno escandalosos pasos acercarse a él a toda velocidad.

-¡Yuuri! -exclamó Viktor antes del lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo, quien apenas pudo recibirlo en sus brazos sin caer- Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri ¡Yuuri! -repetía una y otra vez mientras se refregaba contras el hombre, quien no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Viktor? -Preguntó el pobre hombre confundido.

-Estaba tan preocupado -dijo sin soltar a Yuuri, quien alejo un poco su cara, para ver a Viktor al rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Viktor, estoy bien -susurró secando las lágrimas de las mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas o los mensajes que Phichit te envió? -Preguntó aún un poco afligido.

-Estaba algo ocupado, pero al terminar llamé a Phichit y le pedí disculpas -explicó el hombre sonriendo, mientras terminaba de secar el rostro de Viktor y dar un tierno suspiro.

\- ¿Entonces por qué demoraste tanto? -Preguntó calmándose un poco al sentir la cálida mano de Yuuri acariciando su mejilla.

-Salí con Sara por un momento... tenía que resolver unos asuntos...

-Yuuri -llamó Viktor con seriedad, separándose de su esposo, y esperando a que le dijese la verdad.

-Viktor... -no podía contra esos ojos, sentía que penetraban su alma- Supongo que no puedo ocultártelo más -dijo sacando unos papeles de su bolso-, quería que fuera una sorpresa..., pero creo que si lo sabes ahora no hace mucha diferencia -entregó los papeles a Viktor, quien los leyó para soltar un par de lágrimas sobre ellos, mientras cubría su boca de la emoción que sentía, del calor que repentinamente recorría su cuerpo entero.

-Mila y Sara intentaron adoptar hace un tiempo, pero antes de si quiera saber si había algún niño para ellas, se arrepintieron. Sara fue a la única que me atreví a preguntarle sobre qué tipo de papeleo debía hacer, así que hoy ella me acompañó y me ayudó a conseguir los papeles para solicitar la adopción.

-Yuuri -dijo Viktor sollozando-, te amo -se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, quien sonriendo besó la mejilla de Viktor.

-Yo también -susurró al oído de su esposo.

\- ¡Vamos a ser los mejores padres del mundo! -exclamó al separarse del cuerpo de Yuuri, quien entre risillas le pidió que no fuera tan escandaloso.

Viktor con una otoñal sonrisa lo miró- Vamos a ser un verdadera familia -musitó acobijándose entre los brazos de Yuuri otra vez y luego dándole un tierno beso cariñoso

-Vamos a la cama -dijo sonriendo al tomar la mano de Yuuri y avanzar rápidamente en dirección a la habitación, su esposo, avergonzado sólo lo siguió sin decir nada.

-Ha estado un tanto ansioso por conocerlos -dijo amablemente la mujer, abriendo la puerta para la pareja, que emocionada cruzaba el umbral para hallarse con el jardín del orfanato, en donde los niños jugaban.

-Yuri -llamó la mujer que los había acompañado en todo el proceso, y que sabía que no habría de entregar tan delicado niño a nadie más-, ven aquí -dijo al ver al pequeño de rubios cabellos oculto tras un árbol, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su pálido rostro y la inocencia desbordaba en aquella apariencia angelical.

\- ¡Es tan lindo! -exclamó Viktor emocionado, a punto de correr hacia el niño, pero Yuuri puso la mano sobre el hombro de su esposo para tranquilizarlo y darle una cálida sonrisa de felicidad.

-Vamos, ven aquí -repitió la mujer, tomando la altura del niño, quien poco a poco dejó su escondite.

-Yuri, ellos son tus padres ahora -susurró la mujer una vez que tuvo al pequeño en frente, que inquieto daba vistazos al hombre sonriente y al otro que parecía estar nervioso todo el tiempo. El niño en silenció se acercó para darles una mirada avergonzado sin saber qué hacer.

-Soy Viktor -se presentó el hombre sonriendo-, y él es mi esposo, Yuuri -dijo apuntando a su pareja, que estaba muy nervioso como para hablar.

El niño siguió en silencio sin decir nada- ¿Quieres un dulce? -Preguntó Viktor sacando un caramelo de su bolsillo, que puso en la diminuta mano del niño de apenas seis años, quien miró al alto hombre frente a él y dio una iluminada sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a recoger tus cosas? -Preguntó la mujer con suavidad, mientras que Viktor y Yuuri seguían fascinados por la rutilante sonrisa que el niño les había dado.

El niño sólo asintió en respuesta, y corrió dentro- Al comienzo es tímido, pero con el tiempo se acostumbrará -explicó la mujer-, una vez que tenga algo más de confianza con ustedes seguramente... les dirá todo lo que piensa.

El pequeño Yuri salió con su maleta al patio, en donde los padres seguían hablando con la mujer- Ya... -su débil voz no le permitía terminar la oración, porque cada vez que intentaba hablar su voz se perdía entre la de la pareja y la mujer.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ir a casa tranquilos? -Preguntó Viktor emocionado.

-Sí, hemos terminado aquí, el papeleo está listo y las evaluaciones son bastante buenas, así que pueden comenzar sus vidas como una familia en este mismo instante -contestó la mujer, alegre al ver lo feliz que se veía la pareja y lo admirado que estaba el niño al ver lo alto que era Viktor a su lado.

-Gracias por todo -dijo Yuuri, quien parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Sí, muchas gracias -dijo Viktor dándole la mano al niño, que, sin dejar de mirar al alto hombre, comenzó a caminar.

-Entonces vamos a casa Yuri.

-Hey, Yuri ¿tienes hambre? -Preguntó Viktor al abrir la puerta de la casa.

-No mucha -respondió Yuuri.

-Yo... -Yuri estaba a punto de contestar cuando su estómago sonó.

-Tienen el mismo nombre -comentó Viktor riendo, mientras dejaba las cosas del niño sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Yuri, te gusta el katsudon? -Preguntó Yuuri yendo a la cocina.

-No sé... que es -contestó avergonzado.

-Seguro te gustará -dijo Viktor acercándose al niño- ¿Por qué no vamos a conocer a Makkachin mientras Yuri prepara algo de comer? -Preguntó tomando la mano del niño y llevarlo al cuarto de la pareja sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Yuuri desde la cocina sólo oía silencio, pero la verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando, hasta que de pronto escucho- ¡No quiero! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES VIEJO IDIOTA! -Gritaba la voz del pequeño desde la habitación, mientras corría para esconderse tras las piernas de Yuuri, quien confundido esperó a que Viktor apareciera y le explicara qué había pasado.

-No le gustan los perros -explicó haciendo puchero, mientras se sentaba en la mesa e intentaba aliviar la mejilla hinchada que le había dejado el golpe del pequeño Yuri.

-Bueno, no tienen por qué gustarte -dijo Yuuri inclinándose hacia el pequeño-, sólo tienes que saber que es parte de nuestra familia también -explicó con una voz suave, mientras acariciaba el dorado cabello-, igual que tu -indicó sonriendo, mientras admiraba los ojos del niño, que se llenaban de un infantil e inocente brillo.

\- ¿Qué piensas de llamarlo Yurio? Para evitar las confusiones -Preguntó Viktor sonriente.


End file.
